homestuckfateeditionfandomcom-20200214-history
101115-Complete Domination
04:39 -- angryGardener AG began pestering galvinizedGlobalization GG at 16:39 -- 04:40 AG: Hey there 04:46 GG: And hello to you too! Do I know you? 04:46 AG: No, not really 04:47 AG: I'm Mike Simons 04:49 GG: Do you usually give full name introductions or am I a special case? 04:49 AG: I usally give full name introductions 04:50 AG: Got a name? 04:55 GG: Usually the only people who get my name are people whose asses I just kicked. Or adults, but that's not C O O L. 04:55 GG: But don't worry. Milo Howser isn't the kind of guy to leave a favor unpaid! 04:56 AG: Well, pleasure to meet you Milio 04:56 GG: Milo! 04:57 AG: I know, but Milio sounds better 04:58 AG: So, what's up? 05:03 AG: Doing anything? 05:07 AG: Hello? 05:08 AG: Anyone home? 05:13 AG: You there? 05:13 GG: Lots! If anything that's the problem. 05:14 AG: How's that a problem? 05:14 GG: It's feeding time and S O M E O N E shifted everything around. 05:15 GG: And now I need to keep any of these little guys from eating any of the other ones. 05:15 AG: Oh, pets? 05:16 GG: Just one or two. H U N D R E D. 05:16 AG: Why do you have so many? 05:17 AG: That seems really stressful 05:18 AG: You know, to take care of so many 05:18 GG: Sometimes! 05:19 AG: It must be like your the mayor of a small town 05:19 GG: But the best life has to offer is stressful, don't you think? 05:19 AG: Yeah 05:20 AG: I actually kind of agree with that 05:20 AG: But that still doesn't answer why you have so many 05:21 GG: Think about it. Why does the average person have a pet? 05:22 GG: They like animals and they enjoy the company. 05:22 AG: So, you like animals and enjoy their company? 05:22 GG: Yep. The only reason your layman doesn't have more than a handful is any more are hard to take care of. 05:23 AG: Must be expensive 05:24 AG: The most expensive thing I've bought is a fancy top hat 05:27 GG: And did you R E A L L Y want it? 05:28 AG: Yeah 05:28 AG: I bought it for my act 05:29 GG: What do you do? 05:29 AG: I'm a magician 05:31 AG: I'm actually working on a trick right now 05:34 GG: I'd ask but you probably can't tell me, right? 05:34 AG: Nope 05:37 AG: Do you have any dreams, hopes, or wishes? 05:39 GG: Doesn't everyone? 05:40 GG: So, yes. I'm not aimming for something average, though. 05:40 AG: Okay, keep talking 05:40 GG: My dream, hope and wish is the W H O L E W O R L D. 05:41 AG: World peace? 05:43 AG: Please say you mean world peace 05:43 GG: Domination, actually. 05:44 AG: Wow 05:44 AG: That is quite a wish 05:47 GG: You say that like it's a B A D thing! 05:47 AG: No, no, it's just wow 05:48 AG: And I thought working at IKEA was strange 05:48 AG: Explain to me how you would run the world 05:49 GG: If I knew T H A T I would have already done it! 05:50 AG: So, your still working on how your type of government would work 05:51 GG: The details are to be determined. There's a reason no one's conquered the whole world yet, of both conquest A N D rule. 05:51 AG: Is this another reason why you have so many pets? 05:52 GG: You catch on fast. 05:52 GG: If you've got any suggestions I'm always open. Like I said, I don't leave favors unpaid, and you seem like you've got a good head on your shoulders. 05:53 AG: Well, what abut a democracy? 05:53 AG: Like America 05:54 AG: How does that sound? 05:54 GG: If I wanted T H A T I could become the President. People are too easy to turn or sway. 05:55 AG: So, dictatorship? 05:55 AG: Like North Korea 05:56 AG: or Russia 05:56 GG: Yes, and no and no. 05:58 AG: So you are aiming for a dictatorship? 05:59 GG: Yes. 05:59 GG: It W I L L be a dictatorship with me as S U P R E M E R U L E R at the helm, but I won't discount the opinions of the people below me or working F O R me. 06:00 AG: What will happen to your family and friends? 06:01 GG: What do Y O U think will happen to them? 06:01 AG: I don't know 06:02 AG: What will happen? 06:05 AG: What will happen to them? 06:06 GG: I don't know! 06:06 AG: Oh 06:06 AG: Okay 06:09 AG: I thought I would have to work hard in order to become a magician or an egineer 06:09 GG: Nothing B A D, obviously, I'm not taking over the world to R U I N it, or to bring the people I can about pain. 06:09 GG: You're saying you won't? 06:09 AG: No, it's just you'll have to take over the entire world 06:10 AG: Do you see how much harder that will be 06:10 AG: All I have to do is learn slight of hand 06:11 GG: Yeah. 06:11 AG: What if you fail? 06:13 GG: Well that would be disappointing. 06:13 AG: When do you plan to accomplish this? 06:14 GG: Depending on my methods there's a good chance I would end up in jail. So this is a situation where I need to make E V E R Y T H I N G of the first shot. 06:15 AG: Yeah 06:15 AG: Well, good luck with that 06:15 AG: I need to get rid of something 06:16 AG: Bye 06:16 -- angryGardener AG ceased pestering galvinizedGlobalization GG at 18:16 -- Category:Log Category:Mike Category:Milo